Sammy's very messy Desk
by SammyQuill
Summary: A collection of drabbles in the Narutoverse. Various ships/ratings/genres. Warning: drabbles found here are most likely results of tag drabbling games with friends late at night. You have been warned!
1. Outside The Box

**A/N:** Alright so after trying (and failing) to squash all the plot bunnies running rampant in my head, I've finally decided to turn all the ideas into little drabbles to perhaps be expanded on later into one shots or (Kami forbid) even chaptered fics. I've seen other People do this so I'm assuming its okay for me to do so as well.

**Tag drabbles:** Most of the drasbbles posted here will be the result of tag drabbling with my friends online. Because we're weird like that, we like to get together on MSN, decide a word limit and give each other prompts simultaneously to see who completes theirs first and who is the best in the round. This is how we invented tag drabble.

**Characters/ships/rating**: It can go pretty bizarre as I can write from humor to fluff to angst to pure evilness within the same day so I'll include individual warnings for each drabble

**Feedback:** Reviews are really, really appreciated so if you leave me one, I will love you forever.

**~*~**

**Prompt**: Box

**Word count:** 235

**Ship:** NejiTen

**Warning:** Inexperienced newbie author

**~*~**

"I hate this drizzle."

"Hm."

"Neji, can we train some other time, please?"

"Then what would we do today?"

"I don't know, go home, get into some dry clothes and relax? Have you heard the word before? _Relax_?"

"Of course I have?"

"Never mind, sarcasm is wasted on you."

"So it would seem."

"Along with a hell lot of other things."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

"Tenten, is there something on your mind?"

"No Neji, of course not. I've only been out training with you every spare day when I'm not on missions; I'm wet, tired, hungry and beaten to a pulp. I don't even know the difference between a kunai and a shuriken anymore and I'm pretty sure if someone asked me to do a Bunshin Jutsu now, I would fail miserably and go back to the academy. And what do I get for all that? Not even a sincere thank you."

"Thank you Tenten."

"Forget it, just forget I said anything."

"No really, I want to help. How can I?"

"I don't … it's just not you."

"That's unfair, you haven't even tried me."

"What's the point, I know you won't be able to do it?"

"And again, you won't know until you've tested that hypothesis."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Everything is research and training to you. Ever thought outside the box?"

"How was that?"

"You kissed me…"

"Just thinking outside the box."

**~*~**


	2. Blank Slate

**A/N:** A magic slate (for those of you who don't know, is a plastic covered wooden slate for children to practice scrawling on with a pointy (not enough to hurt) plastic pen. And they can smoothen the plastic over and over again to keep writing.

**~*~**

**Prompt:** Clean slate

**Word count:** 235

**Ship:** KakaSaku

**Warning:** Inexperienced newbie author

**~*~**

_Alright so I suppose I – Haruno Sakura - had better jot this stupid thing down somewhere. And since there's no way in hell I will __**EVER**__ write a diary, this magic slate will have to do. That way, there won't be any evidence afterwards… _

_I know, I'll divide the rest of this into two columns. The pros and cons of falling in love with your team leader:_

Pros:

Will better team coordination if one knows team leader on an intimate level. _Oh Kami what the hell am I saying?_

Will never be in doubt if team leader is lying about being busy on missions because one will always be with them. _Great, so now I'm going to use the village's missions to spy on him?_

Can stave off other potential females who try to hit on extremely hot team leader during missions. _Yes, that's it Sakura, you've really lost it now._

Cons:

Might upset other team mates. _Knowing Naruto's temper, he's morph into the Kyuubi in ten seconds flat!_

Tsunade Shishou might find out and kill me, or worse, assign desk duty till next year.

Will never get the upper hand because he used to be my teacher since forever…

_What's wrong with that, especially when the hands above are like Kakashi's? Oh no, forget it, I'm wiping this thing clean and getting my head examined by Shizune Sempai. _

**~*~**


	3. Final Moments

A/R: Inspired by a wonderful fanart made by Arraveug on the Kakashi/Sakura community on LJ. Yes, I took her nice, sweet sketch and turned it angsty. *blush*

**Final Moments**

For the first time, Kakashi looked at the medic standing mere feet from him. He had to admit, she had remained pretty calm while explaining about chakra and chakra sealing techniques. He vaguely remembered something similar from his days as a genin but the girl had certainly refreshed his mind in the last few minutes they both had to live.

"_Chakra cannot be stopped; it can only be temporarily suppressed – via very complicated and __**dangerous**__ methods. And when bound so crudely like this rope is doing ours, it will naturally find the path of least resistance out of our bodies. And if that path means completely frying our insides…" _

The Copy Nin suppressed a shudder at the thought of all their chakra turning against them. No wonder the enemy had only seen fit to bind their hands and not taken any other preventive measures to keep them from escaping. He and Sakura had been turned into perfect time bombs that would implode on themselves.

"Kakashi… why did you follow me? If you hadn't, you wouldn't be here…" Did he detect _guilt_ in her voice, guilt of all things?

"Don't be silly, Sakura-chan, dying by your side will be a pleasure," he tried to joke. It didn't work, judging from the moisture gathering on her eyelashes.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered and he could tell how hard she was trying to keep her voice from betraying how scared she was.

The way Hatake Kakashi understood the situation; he only had minutes to live and a lot to say to the student he never thought he would come to care so deeply about. He wanted to tell her that it was okay to be afraid to die, he wished he could lie to her and tell her things would be okay, he wanted to come up with some brilliant solution to get them out of this mess but mostly, he realized with a start, he didn't want to see her so defeated in her last moments. He wanted to see his Sakura going the way she lived, fighting till the very last minute.

But instead of doing anything, he took careful steps to the distressed medic and silently nudged her to look up at him. As soon as her sparkling (with tears, he noticed with a jolt of pain somewhere in his chest. Was the chakra build up starting already?) eyes met his, Kakashi slowly pressed his lips to hers.

It may not have been perfect and it most certainly had not been planned, but Kakashi couldn't help thinking that out of all the possible deaths he could have had, this was by far the most preferable.

Because not only was he with Sakura but she had stopped crying.


	4. Kept Promises

Originally written for missing_nin, a Naruto drabble community on LiveJournal which I manage with wicked_innuendo. Feel free to check it out! :)

**Warning:** Orochimaru

* * *

In the end, the decision is simple. Most decisions are.

Sarutobi-sensei had made it clear the Hokage's seat meant more to him than anything else, Tsunade was long gone and Jiraiya… he probably wouldn't want to be associated with you after he was told your _sensei's_ version of the story.

There was nothing left to hold you to Konoha… hold you back…

"Orochimaru-sensei, are you leaving?" the genin looks up at you so earnestly, you know you can't tell her the truth. She would hear it tomorrow anyway. News spreads fast in troubled times.

"I'll be back, Anko-chan. Good night."

* * *

**End Note:** Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
